


212

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, disjointed threesome, genderfluid tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: Damian regretted tagging along on one of Tim and Dick's little car rides, until a little playful goading turned into onehellof a ride.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So listen, Dick and Tim absolutely rock out to "212" by Azealia Banks. And I'm so stuck on this idea I somehow came up with this...

Tim and Dick were both sliding from side to side to the beat, Dick’s hands  _ very _ absent from the steering wheel, where they should have been. Chiming in slightly off key with Azealia Banks, they were spewing out every word.

 

In the back seat, Damian was cringing.

 

Tim had his feet propped up on the dashboard, gleaming red pumps a splash of color in the otherwise darkly colored car. “Now she wanna lick my plum in the evenin', and fit that tongue tongue d-deep in!” Tim tossed his head back, nearly yelling, “I guess that cunt gettin' eaten!”

 

Damian huffed, rolling his eyes, as Dick started laughing. “Baby bird  _ relax _ , we know you don’t have one.” He glanced over, even as Tim was still chanting it, and reached over, pushing at Tim’s head and affectionately mussing up his hair. “Unless that’s what you’re calling your ass now.”

 

“Oh for heaven’s sake,” Damian mumbled, covering his face with his hands. He should never have agreed to this trip. Never.

 

Tim was laughing, and it was pretty over the music. He reached over, smacked Dick’s bicep playfully, before he dragged his painted nails over bare skin, where his shirt sleeve ended. Dick glanced down at the touch, bit his lip for a moment, and Damian tipped his head back, closing his eyes, pretending he wasn’t seeing his  _ brothers _ not so subtly flirting right in front of him, like he wasn’t even there.

 

He knew this was a thing of theirs- blasting this damn song and driving too damn fast. He’d heard the shake of the bass from his room more than once, when they came back. A little too happy.

 

He didn’t ask what they sometimes did in the damn car. Possibly where he was sitting…

 

He shifted, telling himself the tightness in his belly was definitely disgust. Definitely.

 

He didn’t believe it for a second.

 

He came back when he heard Dick’s voice, finding the song again, “I'm fuckin' with your cutie q-”

 

And together, far too loudly and enthusiastically, “ What's your dick like homie?  _ What are you into _ ?”

 

“Seven hells!” Damian lurched forward, grabbing both their chairs. “You two are  _ impossible _ . For my sanity please turn this off.”

 

“Relax kid,” Tim said, waving his hand at him, “this is our  _ jam _ . You tagged along, you deal with it.” He tapped at his phone, plugged into Dick’s car. “This shit is on repeat for the rest of the drive.”

 

Damian wondered how many miles of highway were left, before they were back to Gotham.

 

Tim was pulling his legs off the dashboard, and Damian pretended he didn’t stare at those sinful legs, the fact that his jeans were so damn tight he wasn’t sure how the seams didn’t burst. Tim turned, as Dick was still singing along, pleased as ever, and leaned right into Damian’s space. “So c’mon kiddo, what’s your dick like? What’re you into?”

 

Dick snorted, smacking his hand up over his mouth, and Damian frowned, met Tim’s pretty eyes, perfectly lined- and it was so  _ intimidating _ , when Tim was pretty like this. When he was in his femme headspace. His eyes were like  _ razors _ -

 

“Wanna find out?” Damian asked it before his brain caught up with his mouth, but the words were  _ out _ . He couldn’t take them back. And the way Tim’s eyes flashed- well, it made a lot of Damian’s  _ under cover fantasies _ flare right back to life.

 

“Knock it off kids,” Dick said, despite the fact that  _ none _ of them were. He didn’t sound very serious though, and Damian figured he thought it was all a joke.

 

But TIm’s eyes, they were daring him. And Damian didn’t back down. He shoved himself back, sprawled out in the backseat and popped the button on his jeans, dragging the zipper down. The sound was hidden by the music, but Tim was staring, as Damian reached into his jeans, cupped himself through his underwear and raised his eyebrows.

 

He watched Tim’s pink tongue dart over his red painted lips, and felt his cock twitching against his palm. Telling himself he’d come this far, he couldn’t just back down now and look himself in the eye, he grasped the waistband of his underwear, tugging it down until his cock spilled free. He wasn’t completely hard yet, but he grasped himself, gave a slow stroke, and he heard Tim groan, over the music.

 

The moment Tim did, Dick glanced back through the mirror, before his mouth went slack for a moment- and then, “Damian!” He jerked his eyes away when Damian tried to meet his stare, “oh my god Tim was  _ joking _ put your dick away.”

 

“Was I…” Tim said, and Dick was grabbing his phone from the middle console, glancing at it long enough to unlock it, open his contacts.

 

“I swear to god  _ Damian _ behave.”

 

“Don’t,” Tim countered, and Damian groaned, his cock swelling. He kept stroking, slowly, showing  _ off _ by tilting his hips towards Tim, pushing his cock down slightly so he could see the head, could see precum glistening up from his slit. Tim bit at his lip, leaning further into the back, and Damian let his mouth fall open in another obscene moan-

 

And then he heard Dick, “Bruce,  _ Bruce oh my god _ , tell your kids to behave!”

 

“Dick you did not!” Tim was lurching back, grasping at the phone Dick was holding and pressing it up to his ear. “Bruce-”

 

“Tim, why is Dick calling me, he’s driving.”

 

Cool as ever. Tim looked back, and Damian had this  _ devil _ look in his eyes, thinking that made he finally had the upper hand on Tim. He dropped his head back, gasping, groaning at the end of it, and Tim  _ squeaked _ , eyes going wide.

 

“Tim what was that-”

 

“Everything’s fine!”

 

“I didn’t ask if-”

 

“We’re all safe! It’s all totally normal!”

 

“Bruce it’s not Damian-” Tim reached over, slapped Dick’s chest to shut him up.

 

“-is in the back feeling a bit carsick,” Tim filled in, “in fact I think I better go check on him, talk to you later!” Tim ended the call, dropping the phone, as Damian paused, hand wrapped around the base of his cock, laughing.

 

“Grayson, I cannot believe you,” he said, and Dick was reaching up, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

“Baby bat please this isn’t funny anymore.” He squeezed harder, before he felt Tim brushing his shoulder, glanced over- and that was Tim’s round ass lifted high as he crawled between the front seats, over the console and into the back. Dick nearly took one rather long heel to his bicep, and jerked the car slightly, avoiding it. “Jesus Christ Tim!”

 

Tim pulled himself into the back set, snuggling right up to Damian and dragging his fingers along his chest, teasing with his nails through his cotton tshirt. Damian’s eyes jerked to him, as Tim leaned in, nuzzled his neck. “C’mon Dami,” Tim breathed, and his breath was so warm, against Damian’s skin, “show me what you’re into.” He dragged his nails down towards Damian’s stomach, and Damian gasped, stroked himself quicker, tipping his head back slightly. He stared up at the mirror, and caught Dick’s eyes again, staring at him in shock but  _ intrigue _ , no matter what he had said.

 

After holding the gaze a moment, Dick averted his eyes, back to the road. Damian caught him shifting, his right hand leaving the wheel and moving to his lap, presumably to adjust himself.

 

And he was getting  _ Dick _ into this, too? This was like every fantasy he had ever harbored as a damn early teenager come true.

 

Tim’s nails were tracing his abs now, through his tshirt. He groaned right into Damian’s ear, and Damian shivered, bit at his lip. When he tried to look at Tim, Tim was lifting his head, suddenly crashing their mouths together. Damian whined, TIm’s tongue pushing right between his lips, seeking out the heat of his mouth. Damian paused his hand to roll his thumb over his sensitive cockhead, as Tim’s hand trailed back up, clutched at his chest. His sharp nails made Damian hiss, as he swear Tim was tongue fucking his mouth- but it was  _ incredible _ .

 

He wasn’t sure he’d actually ever been this hard before.

 

Damian was forgetting the repetitious sound of the music, drowning in the wet sound of he and Tim’s kiss. The hand on his chest clenched again, before it dropped down, wrapped around Damian’s cock, over his own. Damian’s eyes went wide, as Tim mumbled words into the kiss.

 

“C’mon babybat,” he whispered, biting at Damian’s lip. “Show me how you like it.” Damian swallowed, but moved back to stroking himself, Tim’s hand following. His fingers were slender, felt different from Damian’s own, and Damian was thrusting up into their combined fist within seconds, gasping because he wasn’t going to  _ last _ . “Babybat’s gonna come,” Tim cooed, and from the front Damian heard Dick-

 

_ Jesus fucking Christ _ .

 

But his eyes were flashing to the mirror, the road, back again. Like he wanted to see but knew he  _ couldn’t _ . Damian shuddered, tossing his head back, and Tim’s mouth was on his neck, pressing kisses along the length of his throat, his hand tightening over Damian’s.

 

And god, when Damian came, he swore he severed from reality.

 

He cried out loudly, hips jerking. He felt his cum sliding over his knuckles, over Tim’s, and Tim was giggling happily into his neck, sucking to leave little red marks, but no bruises. His teeth scraped Damian’s pulse, and Damian gasped, rolling his hips as the waning waves picked up again for one extra glorious moment. He relaxed back into the seat, sighing, as Tim pulled off his neck, sat up straighter and let go of his cock and hand. He lifted his own, examining the pearlescent streaks, before looking up into the mirror and slowly licking them up.

 

It took a moment for Damian to realize Tim had locked eyes with Dick. Tim lifted his chin, opened his mouth and dragged one finger over his tongue, and then Dick was groaning.

 

“Get the fuck up here baby bird.”

 

Tim was fast, and Damian had to wonder how much experience he had crawling from the front to the backseat, and then back again. But he got a great view of his round ass, those legs, and those glorious heels, before Tim was back in his seat, leaning over the console, getting his hands right in Dick’s lap.

 

Damian tried to get himself back into his underwear one handed, as Tim got Dick’s jeans open, gave his cock a hard squeezed through his briefs. Dick gasped, foot pressing down on the gas, and the car sped up a bit, along the highway.

 

“Don’t fuck around,” Dick nearly growled, and Damian’s eyes snapped open wide. It was the voice he used when he wore their father’s cowl, his  _ Batman voice _ . Not nearly as serious as they one they all grew up with, but still  _ demanding _ .

 

Tim grinned, said nothing, and freed Dick’s cock. Damian leaned forward, clean hand grasping the back of Tim’s chair as he watched. Tim leaned over, and in one skilled movement has his mouth open and was taking Dick down all the way to the base. Dick groaned one hand on the wheel gripping until his knuckles went white, as Tim eased back up, before driving back down.

 

“Shit,” Dick groaned, and his other hand was cupping the back of Tim’s head, as Tim wrapped one hand around his cock, stroking the base so he could move faster. Dick’s hand pushed, guided Tim’s movements, and Damian swore he was going to get hard again.

 

That was absolutely  _ not _ the first time Tim had had Dick’s cock in his mouth- and still obviously not the first time while he was  _ driving _ . And the jokes, the suspicions Damian’s housed, they were all true, right before his eyes.

 

“Baby,” Dick breathed, and he was groaning loud, pushing Tim’s head all the way down, so his hand was forced to Dick’s thigh. Tim squirmed, but didn’t move as Dick came against his damn throat, over the very back of his tongue. He swallowed, the muscle movement milking Dick further, until he finally lifted his hand, and Tim was pulling off, gasping for breath. His lipstick was smudged, and Damian realized he could feel it on his lips and neck, now that he wasn’t so focused on his damn orgasm.

 

Tim giggled suddenly, turned up to stare at Dick, who was still trying to keep his eyes on the road. “I left a lipstick ring around your dick,” he said, laughing, before he leaned back into his own seat. Dick sighed, let go of the wheel to fidget, trying to adjust his clothing.

 

As he did so, Tim leaned back against his door, opening his legs, giving his hips a roll. Damian watched, could see Tim’s cock straining in his jeans, and wondered if he was going to-

 

“I’m riding you, when we get home,” he said, still looking at Dick. Dick flashed a grin, settling his hands safely back on the wheel, as Tim gave his hips another roll. “And  _ you _ ,” he said, turning his stare to Damian, “can use that cute mouth of yours on me.”

 

Damian swore he nearly choked on his tongue. He glanced over at Dick, who sighed, shaking his head for a moment. “You’re welcome, you know,” he finally admitted, “if you want.”

 

“ _ He does _ ,” Tim said, and Damian swore Tim was looking right into his mind. “He wants to see us. And I wanna see him.” Tim ran a hand down his body, skimmed it over his cock, before moving to rub the inside of his thigh. “So how about it babybat? Wanna see what  _ we’re _ into?”


End file.
